The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pumps and more particularly to a miniature pump, which may be used for example in a doll having simulated internal organs viewable through a transparent structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pumps for displacing fluid are used in many applications and take many forms. A particular pump used as a suction pump for dispensing liquid is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,366 entitled, "Two-Piece Suction Pump" issued to W. J. Lawrence, Jr. on Aug. 15, 1973, the pump having a relatively rigid cap member with a central passageway engaged to the mouth portion of the container. A deformable member having a resilient dome is engaged to the cap member and cooperates therewith to define a fluid receiving chamber, the deformable member having integral radially extending check valve adapted to close the central passageway. The deformable member is also provided with integrally molded fluid passages in a depending skirt and a fluid dispensing orifice integrally molded into the depending skirt and connected to the fluid passages. Other prior art is listed by way of illustration, and not of limitation, in a separate letter to the Patent Office.
Prior art pump mechanisms have not been especially suited to miniaturization, particularly for use in toys, or the like, where such pumps must be reliable in operation, inexpensive, capable of mass production in large quantities, easy to assemble and small in size for use in dolls or the like.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a new and improved pump.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved pump having few parts and being inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a positive displacement single flow direction miniature pump.